Propeller guards have been known for some time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,459 discloses a propeller guard comprising a welded wire cage having a number of spokes. A small gap between two of the spokes have adapted to receive the skeg. The propeller guard of this invention is attached to the motor by means of a retainer which is bolted through the anti-ventilation plate of the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,533 discloses a propeller guard comprising a main rib from which extends a number of side ribs. A lower sleeve is welded to the main rib and is adapted to receive the fin of the outboard motor. The propeller guard is secured to the engine by means of a bracket and spring biased clamps.
It is an the object of the invention to provide a propeller guard having increased stiffness and rigidity.